Ao cair da chuva!
by Kahhh
Summary: Todos cometem erros. Obtendo sentimentos de culpa por não conseguir evitar os acontecimentos. Mas uma simples presença e um sorriso singelo são capazes de fazer tudo isso mudar - ONESHOT


**SINOPSE: **Todos cometem erros. Obtendo sentimentos de culpa por não conseguir evitar os acontecimentos. Mas uma simples presença e um sorriso singelo é capaz de fazer tudo isso mudar.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens pertencem a Hiro Mashima..

**N/A**: Atendendo ao pedido dos meus leitores lindos, cá está uma oneshot Gray/Juvia. Escrevi com muito carinho para vocês, espero que gostem!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction na conta conhecida como Kahhh

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME.

* * *

**AO CAIR DA CHUVA**

* * *

O dia estava excessivamente longo, as horas demoravam a passar. Aquilo gerava um tédio muito grande, deixando todos aparentemente exaustos por não fazerem absolutamente nada.

Sentado no parapeito da janela, Gray observava as pequenas gotas de chuva caírem do céu, molhando aos poucos a calçada de cimento, pairando no ar um cheiro de terra molhada. Um vento gélido, acompanhado pelas gotículas de chuva, passava pelos fios escuros de seu cabelo e pelo rosto, arrepiando-lhe a pele. Fazia um bom tempo que chovia assim em Fiori.

Gray nunca foi o tipo de homem que se mantivera distante de todos para apenas se prender em seus pensamentos. Costumava ficar sempre presente nas bagunças e brigas que os membros da Guilda provocavam na maioria das vezes. No entanto, esse fato passava despercebido naquele momento, ignorando até os berros de Natsu.

- Gray! Está me ouvindo? - A voz estridente do rosado não foi forte o suficiente para provocá-lo. Gray estava ciente do interesse do amigo, queria naquele momento provocar uma briga, mas o rapaz estava tão avoado que nem se importou. Reação atípica de fato.

- Hey! - Gritou Natsu mais uma vez para chamar a atenção de Gray que, agora, tinha os orbes escuros fixos no rosto do mago insistente. - O que há com você? - Perguntou Natsu com uma careta.

Gray não respondeu, ficou apenas observando a expressão rude do amigo. Desviou o olhar e, sem hesitar, desceu da janela e se afastou, deixando para trás um Natsu completamente confuso. Milhares de pingos de interrogações eram nítidos no semblante desentendido do mago das chamas, que estranhou essa atitude. Ele normalmente correspondia as suas provocações e, logo em seguida, os dois começavam um alvoroço. Observava o amigo se afastar sem dizer mais nada.

Gray caminhava a passos suaves em direção a porta, seu objetivo era sair daquele lugar para refletir melhor sobre o que fizera, seus atos estavam o perturbando.

- Você não teve culpa, Gray - Girou o olhar para o lado assim que chegara a porta. Encostada contra a parede, Erza se encontrava cabisbaixa com os braços cruzados - Lyon trapaceou, deveria estar ciente disso.

Erza estava completamente certa. Ele percebeu de imediato que Lyon havia trapaceado na luta, entretanto não era com esse fato que Gray estava se sentindo dessa maneira, mas por ter a certeza que ganharia. Sua confiança era tão grande que não percebera a armadilha que Lyon tinha preparado. Seria arrogância demais de sua parte manter confiança em si mesmo sem ter a certeza de obter a vitória no final? Suspirou e segurou a maçaneta da porta abrindo-a, o barulho da chuva tocando o solo ecoou cômodo adentro, os pingos estavam mais fortes.

Saiu sem dizer nada a bela Titânia...

- Gray! Está chovendo muito! Volte!

Dolorido...

Aquelas gotas de chuva transmitiam essa sensação ao tocar com certa violência o topo de sua cabeça, ombro e costas. Mas Gray não se importava nenhum pouco, muito menos com a voz apavorante de Erza que pedia para que voltasse - pelo qual foi ignorada, de novo.

Sentou-se num banco e olhou a sua volta: a rua estava completamente deserta, as casas mantinham suas janelas e portas trancadas para melhor conforto por causa do tempo. Era incrível como o ser humano ignorava um fenómeno tão bonito. Fechou os olhos sentindo a água escorrer pelo rosto. A sensação era como se fosse tocado por uma mão delicada e suave.

"_Juvia"_. Aquelas gotas poderiam ser ela o tocando.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, as nuvens ainda estavam carregadas, sem dar sinal de serem dispersas. Poderia Juvia estar triste, sentindo-se sozinha? Essa chuva que caia densa poderia ser suas lágrimas? Perdê-la para Lyon estava se tornando um incômodo para Gray. Mas ele não poderia colocar toda a culpa em Lyon, porque se ele não tivesse topado lutar com Lyon tendo como prêmio a maga das águas, isso não estaria acontecendo.

O olhar choroso e a voz suave que pronunciava seu nome era algo que permanecia em sua mente. Aqueles olhos brilhantes sobre ele concluíam que não queria ficar longe dele, não queria sair da Guilda Fairy Tail. Doloroso demais. Tinha que admitir.

Negou varias vezes o pedido de Lyon, que queria a todo custo ter Juvia em sua Guilda, talvez pelo fato de ter se apaixonado por ela, mas Gray sempre recusou, dizendo que Juvia era, e sempre seria, uma maga de Fairy Tail.

A insistência e as provocações foram tantas que Gray acabou cedendo, afinal paciência tem limite.

Não deveria ter aceitado que Lyon escolhesse o local da luta, porque graças a isso, infelizmente, acabou caindo numa armadilha. Por causa do ocorrido, Gray não conseguia encarar os amigos, mesmo eles dizendo que estaria tudo bem, que iriam trazer Juvia de volta, afinal eles eram uma família e apoiariam uns aos outros, não importando os erros que cometera. Mesmo assim Gray se sentia culpado e, principalmente, não conseguia se perdoar.

- Gray-sama.

Olhos arregalaram-se surpresos quando o tom suave daquela voz ecoou nos seus ouvidos. Girou os olhos para o lado, ficou paralisado, estático. Estaria sonhando? Aquela mulher que sorria para ele, mantendo o mesmo brilho no olhar, um corpo esguio e perfeito sendo emoldurado pelo tecido molhado de sua roupa não era fruto da sua imaginação?

- Juvia... – Levantou-se rapidamente do banco.

Gray não sabia ao certo se a pequena camada de água que surgia em seus olhos era da chuva ou suas próprias lágrimas.

- Senti sua falta, Gray-sama.

Assustou-se assim que braços delicados evolveram-lhe num abraço. Ficou surpreso em vê-la ali, mas Juvia odiava a chuva, certo? No entanto parecia que no momento ela não se importava. Gray notou, mesmo que oculto, o sorriso se alargar. Retribuiu o abraço, apesar de tudo estava feliz em vê-la de novo.

Afundou a cabeça entre os cabelos azuis que exalava um aroma suave. Sentiu o corpo delicado se afastar de si, o rosto dela agora tão perto, que a respiração de Juvia se encontrava com a sua.

Não fez nenhum movimento pra afastá-la quando mãos macias tocaram-lhe a bochecha. A única coisa que pôde sentir foram lábios finos tocarem os seus. Levemente. Aquele beijo foi tão inocente quanto a expressão que ela fez agora, assim que se afastou.

As mãos postas sobre o peito foi um gesto singelo, tão delicado.

- É melhor você voltar, Lyon não vai ficar contente quando descobrir que você está aqui.

As palavras saíram gradativamente. Gray não queria dizer isso a Juvia. Estava ignorando seus sentimentos; feliz por vê-la bem e totalmente confuso em relação ao seu coração que batia diferente, um desconforto, angústia. Talvez receio por vê-la dar as costas para ele a qualquer momento e se afastar para nunca mais voltar.

Por que se sentia assim?

Perguntas sem respostas ecoavam.

- Lyon não tem mais o direito de ficar comigo, Gray-sama. Se a luta tivesse sido justa, até aceitaria ficar por lá, mas ele trapaceou.

Gray observava a garota, nunca havia reparado nela antes, mas a pele de sua face era tão transparente que as bochechas vermelhas eram bem nítidas. Aquele brilho no olhar, tão sereno.

Manteve-se sério quanto aquele olhar sobre ele, mas algo inusitado aconteceu, ele sorriu - algo que nunca fizera quando estava ao lado da maga, que sempre o perseguia e, na maioria das vezes, tinha um de seus ataques de ciúmes.

- Sinto muito por isso - Queria muito se desculpar, por ter caído em tentação quanto às provocações de Lyon. Nunca imaginou que as consequências fossem tão ruins.

Ficou sem jeito ao sentir mãos delicadas segurarem a sua, apertando de leve. Ela sorriu - de um jeito diferente, um gesto que transmitia o quanto Juvia estava feliz por ter voltado à Guilda a qual sempre pertencera, por estar ao lado de quem tanto amava.

A chuva finalmente parou. As nuvens se afastavam revelando pouco a pouco o céu azul e o Sol, que agora refletia sua luz sobre a pele molhada de ambos.

Juvia estava feliz, por isso a chuva se foi...

E aquele lindo céu azul transmitia com clareza tais sentimentos.

Gray apertou de leve as mãos de Juvia.

- Todos vão ficar felizes em tê-la de volta - Não conseguiu conter a vontade de sorrir, recebendo o mesmo gesto em troca - Nunca mais vou cometer o mesmo erro.

Olhares se cruzaram e o sentimento de culpa que envolvia a alma de Gray desapareceu completamente. Apesar de Juvia obter comportamentos estranhos, não conseguia ficar longe dela. O amor que a bela maga sentia por ele era algo que o fazia bem, portanto nunca mais permitirá que Juvia se afastasse de si, era o que realmente desejava naquele momento.

Os dois agora caminhavam pelas ruas de Fiori em direção a Guilda, tendo olhares fixos dos moradores que apreciavam o Sol que brilhava no céu, e, com certeza, surpresos por verem os dois andarem por ai de mãos dadas.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

****Essa semana posto uma Erza/Jellal para vocês!

Que tal uma review, quero saber a opinião de todos!

Obrigada por lerem!

Kissuss!


End file.
